


见色起意

by mewchan1958



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewchan1958/pseuds/mewchan1958
Summary: 一个很简单没脑子的色情故事，甜的。社长拓x员工（后来变成了秘书）垣





	1. Chapter 1

稻垣吾郎最近終於下決心跳槽離開原來的公司，卻沒想到自己接下來會遭遇什麼。  
跳槽之前，他注意到新公司的社長是一個大帥哥，名字叫木村拓哉，這樣明亮的人在他心裡留下了點印象，但他又想自己反正是從底層做起，估計這位社長也不會常常見到吧。不久之後他就開始在新的公司上班，普通且忙碌的生活讓他再無暇記起什麼大帥哥社長。  
但是有一天，稻垣被部門經理叫去談話，左拐右拐半天才知道原來是社長要找他。部門經理語氣充滿著嫉妒，畢竟他也覺得被社長找就一個可能——升職加薪。稻垣倒是剛好相反的想法：他努力在腦海中搜索自己有沒有做錯什麼事情，要被社長親自找。  
但最終還是逃不過的，稻垣最終還是推開了社長室的門，他緊張地吞了一口口水。  
“進來。”木村的聲音很好聽，然後稻垣馬上想自己是不是重點不對。他抬頭與椅子上的社長對視，社長的眼睛果真很明亮，比照片上更甚。  
稻垣剛要開口問自己是否做錯了什麼，木村卻先說：“叫你來是和你說，我想讓你做我的秘書。”  
“啊？”稻垣感覺自己的腦子跟不上木村的嘴。  
木村笑著看滿臉疑惑的稻垣：“我從你進公司就開始關注你了，也知道你在上一家公司的業績很好，當然你進來也沒讓我失望，很努力嘛。”  
直接的誇讚倒是讓稻垣不好意思了，紅暈在他臉上有點冒頭的趨勢。  
“那麼，做我的秘書嗎？”木村仍是笑著，“我覺得以你的工作能力可以勝任的，薪水也會讓你滿意。”  
稻垣不得不承認這很有吸引力，畢竟他也想買新的酒來收藏了，點點頭，“好的，社長，十分感謝您。”他鞠了個躬。  
木村笑得咧開嘴，兩排白白的牙露了出來。他揮手示意稻垣過去，“那麼，我以後就叫你吾郎了~”雖然被上司直接叫名字總覺得哪裡很奇怪，但是稻垣轉念一想，這大概是社長的習慣吧，也許是想顯得親近一些，就沒有提出異議。接過木村遞來的資料，稻垣正要在旁邊坐下，木村卻抓住了他的肩膀，“坐我大腿上。”說著荒誕的話語，語氣卻十分堅定。  
難道，是性騷擾嗎……稻垣心想不妙。“那個……社長……？”  
“讓你坐你就坐，秘書不可以違抗社長的命令。”  
畢竟剛到新公司不久，稻垣並不想這麼快就丟了工作。他咬咬牙，面對著木村坐到了他的大腿上。自己憤怒的目光剛好對上木村的眼神，稻垣剛想說點什麼，就被木村捏了一把屁股：“吾郎，專心看材料，我有那麼好看嗎？”  
不要臉！稻垣在心裡大罵。  
很快兩邊臀部被木村揉來揉去，隔著西裝褲異樣的感覺更為明顯，“我早想這麼做了……”木村輕輕拍拍稻垣的屁股，“吾郎的屁股手感果然很好。”稻垣聽到這話羞得想阻止木村的變態行為，卻被木村抓住手腕，“乖一點，我不會一開始就做太過分。”木村湊近稻垣的耳畔輕輕說道。  
也就是以後會更過分嗎……稻垣有點絕望，沒想到社長竟然一直覬覦他的身體，這讓他感到很不安，等幹夠了一定離開這家公司。  
但是另一方面，木村揉捏的手法卻極為熟練，稻垣雖然不想承認，但是他卻沒想到被人捏屁股可以這麼舒服，那雙手像是在按摩，精準地找到臀部每個敏感又舒服的點揉弄。  
“感覺不錯吧？看你的表情我就知道了。”木村埋進稻垣的頸側，“吾郎，你真好聞……”他深吸了一口氣，舌尖在上面掠過留下一道水痕。  
整個人算是被木村壓制住了，屁股被把玩著，肩膀又被壓住，逃開變成更不可能的事情。稻垣額頭滲出細密的汗，說不上是緊張還是別的什麼，他雖然以前也和別人做過這種事，和男性卻是第一次。他強忍著異樣的感覺，認真地看著企劃書，希望能無視木村的所作所為。  
木村反而被稻垣這隱忍的模樣逗笑了，說著“你果然很可愛”還撤回一隻手去順著頭髮撫摸他，“那麼我還想再過分一點——”  
到下班時間時，稻垣胸前的兩顆乳頭已經被舔弄吮吸得紅腫發熱，“唔……”他忍不住發出聲音，乳頭又痛又癢的感覺叫他沒法忽視。木村給他扣上襯衫的釦子，笑盈盈地看著他：“你看我做事有始有終的嘛。”  
“以後都這樣？”稻垣語氣中帶了點絕望。  
“看我心情~”

在下班回家的電車途中稻垣的腦中還是被今天社長的性騷擾行為充斥著，讓他無暇去想別的事情。屁股和乳頭都被玩了，但除此之外就再無其他……他不知道自己是什麼確切可以描述的心情，雖然感覺嚴格上不能說得上是壞——大約是因為社長很有經驗的緣故，他甚至有感到很舒服過，仿佛是社長在給他提供性服務……他很快又甩了甩頭，想什麼呢，再舒服也是性騷擾啊。  
坐在社長大腿上的時候有被下體頂到，而且好像這種感覺越來越明顯。想到這裡稻垣又開始害羞起來，其實過程中他也難免起了點反應，真希望社長沒有察覺到，免得又要被說“你不是也很享受嘛？”這種令人羞恥的話了。

洗了個澡讓稻垣心曠神怡，從充滿溫暖水汽的浴室走向房間讓他稍微有點發冷，套上浴袍躺在大床上，未被完全吹乾的頭髮有幾根貼在他的額頭。卻不想這時手機響了，稻垣舉起一看，是木村的視頻通話請求。  
他有點猶豫是否要接，畢竟白天才被做過那種事情。但是目前來說木村還是他的上司，而他是秘書，他沒有不接的理由……嘖。他按下接聽鍵，映在眼簾上的是木村的笑臉。  
“晚上好，剛洗完澡嗎~吾郎，乳頭還腫嗎？”  
也不想想罪魁禍首是誰，一時間稻垣不知道自己是該感謝上司的關心還是感到害羞。  
見稻垣沒吭聲，木村又自顧自地解釋起來：“抱歉啊，吾郎太可愛了嘛。這方面完全沒經驗吧？像白紙一樣呢，迫不及待地想給你染上我的色彩就做得有點過頭了呢。”臉上的笑意卻沒減少半分。  
這一下，稻垣更加不知道怎麼回答。  
“呃……謝謝，謝謝社長關心。”  
稻垣臉上蔓延出來的紅暈讓木村感到滿足，他真想越過屏幕去摸摸稻垣那發燙的臉頰，真可愛啊。原本想說更多，又怕自己一下子做得太過頭，木村讓自己冷靜下來。“那吾郎早點休息吧，明天還要上班，晚安。”說完便掛斷了通話。  
連晚安都不給機會回嗎……然後稻垣想想自己的重點似乎又錯了。平常規律的生物鐘讓他很快進入夢鄉。


	2. Chapter 2

接下來有一段時間稻垣都是坐在木村大腿上辦公的，當然木村的手和嘴也從沒老實過，把他全身上下都摸了親了個遍。  
可能連我都不正常了，稻垣想，明明一開始還那麼抵觸……但現在好像完全習慣了，甚至頗有點享受的意味。  
“發什麼呆呢？”木村吻了吻稻垣的鎖骨，“該不會……你其實很享受？”  
想法被看穿，稻垣整個人驚得動了一下，扭過頭去：“我才沒有……”聲音帶著情慾，他的話一點說服力都沒有。  
“吾郎不肯承認的樣子也很可愛嘛~”聽到拉鏈被拉開的聲音，意識到是哪裡的稻垣羞紅了臉，還沒來得及阻止下體就被木村握住。“這裡更誠實，都硬硬的啦。”說著還捏了一下，稻垣發出驚叫。  
稻垣並不反同，但是他沒有想過自己也會被男人弄得有感覺，更羞恥的是還被發現了，他想捂住臉，手上還卻拿著報告，一時無法動彈。木村咧開嘴笑了一下，湊近了稻垣的耳朵，舌頭順著結構舔舐，低聲說：“我知道吾郎第一天坐我大腿上就有感覺了……”這話引來稻垣的強烈震顫，臉頰燙得很，木村用手指捏了捏他的臉，“第一次視頻的時候你也紅成這樣……可愛死了，當時就想捏捏。”  
完蛋，原來自己早被看穿了。而木村的動作卻讓稻垣無暇再害羞，鈴口已經滲出透明的前液，他自暴自棄般地將頭搭在木村的肩膀上，發現社長身上是另一種好聞的味道。  
“社長嗚……這樣下去我會射到你身上……被別人看到就不好了……”  
稻垣突如其來的動作讓木村驚喜，他加快了手上的動作，舔了舔稻垣的脖頸。稻垣想自己就是被狼捉住的羊吧，離完全被拆吃入腹也不遠了……很快大腦一片空白，他射了。  
回過神時抬起頭，看見木村西裝外套、襯衫多多少少都沾著他的精液，感到抱歉趕緊側一下身子拿來桌上的面紙幫忙擦拭。看著這樣的稻垣木村也覺得很可愛，當著他的面將手上的精液舔進嘴中。  
“嘗到了吾郎的味道~”  
稻垣覺得自己再這樣臉紅下去腦子就要被熱壞了。  
“晚上一起吃飯嘛？”  
“嗯、嗯……”

第一次坐木村的車，涼爽的風透過車窗吹進來暫時吹散了臉頰的溫度。木村一邊開車一邊很愉悅地哼著歌，稻垣望向他心想真的是越看越帥。  
人又有錢，長得又帥，還富有技巧，稻垣一時半會竟然不知道自己是虧了還是賺了……他很快又拍了拍自己，性騷擾果然還是有點難以接受。  
“到了，”見稻垣還在發呆，木村戳了戳他的腰，惹得稻垣像受驚的小動物，“怎麼，看我看傻了？”  
“社長老是說這樣讓人不好意思的話。”稻垣望向木村帶著笑意的眼睛，澄澈的棕色。  
“因為你可愛啊~”

用餐過程倒是很普通，兩個人像普通的上司和秘書那樣交談。木村想夾菜直接餵稻垣，但是想想還不能做過頭，放棄了這個想法。  
不過，要是被稻垣知道了，絕對會說“你都做過頭多少事情了”這樣的話了。

餐廳很貴，理所當然地是木村結賬，但稻垣卻過意不去，想要AA。“你不用出，”他靠近稻垣耳邊，“今天我已經好好欺負過你了，這是給你的獎勵。”又被說得臉紅紅的稻垣讓木村滿足，直到坐上車臉上的熱量才消散。  
“今晚去我那裡吧？”  
“欸……”稻垣心中警鈴大作。  
“看你這緊張樣，我開玩笑的。說吧，你家住哪？”


	3. Chapter 3

對於社畜來說休息日就是最幸福的時候，稻垣不愛睡懶覺，但是他喜歡享受屬於自己的時間。  
但壞心情的鈴聲在傍晚又響起，稻垣拿起手機一看，嘖，果然又是社長，休息日也不放過他嗎？按下接聽鍵便看到社長那明亮的眼睛，“吾郎，我在你家外面哦，讓我進去吧~”  
壓根就沒給我拒絕的選項吧……稻垣腹誹，走過去開了門。木村不同往日穿著西服一絲不苟的樣子，而是穿著運動服，全身是汗看上去像是剛進行過劇烈運動，看上去就是一個陽光的大男孩。而手上卻抱著一瓶紅酒，吸引去了稻垣的目光，但他很快又把目光定回木村滴汗的臉：“你來我家騙浴室啊？”  
木村咧嘴，露出兩排白牙。“這是借，不是騙。不過，我主要是想讓吾郎幫我洗所以才過來的啦。”  
上次跟他吃飯絕對是個錯誤！稻垣扶額，如果自己上次沒有跟他吃，他也不會知道自己家的地址，悔不當初然而已經晚了。  
“社長比我還長一歲吧，又不是小孩子，自己洗不就好了。”稻垣還在嘗試掙扎。  
木村把手中的紅酒瓶放在桌上，“我給你加薪，這算工作時間。”  
算了……有錢能使垣推磨。  
但脫浴袍的時候稻垣還是躊躇著久久未脫，被等不及的木村三下五除二地脫光，白皙的身體落在他眼前，“怕什麼，我都看過了。”還惡意地捏了捏屁股，木村自己倒是大大方方的。  
這種時候害羞才是正常人的表現吧！稻垣一邊想著一邊開了淋浴頭，讓木村在一旁等著，到水的溫度合適了再喚他過來。“吾郎還真是貼心。”  
聽到誇獎稻垣紅了臉，擠了些沐浴露從木村的背開始擦，擦完整個身體都滑溜溜的才停手。擦到木村下體時下意識地避開，卻被木村一把抓住撫了上去。  
“你看，我都因為你硬了，你是不是該負責？”說起葷話倒是流利得很。  
但沒等稻垣反駁些什麼，木村也去擠了些沐浴露塗在稻垣身上，手摸到屁股和乳首重點照顧了一番，下體也被蹂躪了一會，惹得稻垣輕叫了幾聲，“明明是……你色……好吧……”他小聲抱怨。  
原本以為木村還要得寸進尺，但是他只是將稻垣拉到淋浴頭下來沖乾淨。木村的手環住稻垣的腰，看著兩個人的膚色有著鮮明對比。  
他們洗完了頭便擦乾身子出去。“社長先將就穿我的浴袍吧……”稻垣穿上自己的浴袍，從衣櫃裡拿了一件新的遞給木村，木村穿起來也挺合適。他嗅嗅袖子：“是吾郎的味道，我很喜歡。”  
“社長身上的味道也很好聞。”稻垣想起上次他靠在木村肩膀上的感覺，雖然害羞，但木村身上的味道也給他深刻的印象。  
“你有時候真的直白得很呢，這點也很可愛~”木村從背後環住稻垣的腰，手不安分地伸進浴袍，很快找到了還未有反應的乳首揉捏了幾下，“開那瓶紅酒嗎？本來就是送你的。”他又放開稻垣，“開瓶器在哪？”  
“在這……”稻垣遞給木村，“你怎麼知道我喜歡紅酒？”  
“上次看你對餐廳的紅酒兩眼放光我就知道了……”木村倒了點紅酒進杯子，“嘗嘗。”

就這樣，稻垣被灌得半醉。他失了力氣，被木村抱到床上趴著，浴袍被脫下，露出了白玉般的身軀。  
“吾郎你啊，就是太美味了，所以我想一點點地把你吃掉呢……今天我想嘗嘗這裡。”木村掰開稻垣手感極好的臀瓣，淡粉色的穴口露了出來。舌尖剛掠過穴口，稻垣就嚇得一激靈，卻因為沒有力氣無法阻止，意識卻還在。舌頭嘗試探入穴內，舌尖上殘留的極少量酒精刺激了後穴，讓稻垣覺得後面熱熱的。第一次被開拓更多的是新奇，雖也有羞恥——你的上司在舔你的後穴，這事怎麼想都覺得怪怪的。  
……還差一點。木村想，他已經努力在穴內探索，也許光用舌頭想碰到前列腺真的有點難。他思索了會還是抽出舌頭，拿出早已準備好的潤滑液潤好手指插了進去，惹得稻垣發出一聲驚叫。  
手指更好掌控，木村在溫暖的穴內不斷攪動摳挖，終於尋到那凸起，他按了一下，馬上引來稻垣的渾身顫抖，“社長……那是什麼……好奇怪……嗚……”稻垣小聲嗚咽著，但木村並沒有停手的打算。  
稻垣被刺激得渾身發抖，雙頰也染上充滿情慾的粉紅色，下身也開始慢慢豎了起來。之前社長欺負他也就是弄弄外面，從來沒有涉及到裡面，新奇又羞恥，他閉上眼。  
“果然被弄後面的樣子更可愛一些啊~”看著滿頭是汗的稻垣，木村也覺得很滿足，“怎麼樣呢，第一次被弄這裡吧~？”他不緊不慢地戳刺著，畢竟高潮來得太快就不好繼續欺負了。  
稻垣大口喘著氣：“哈啊……好奇怪，但是被社長弄又覺得……唔嗯……挺舒服的……”到最後幾個字幾乎小得和蚊子叫一般。

高潮的時候稻垣整個人倒在床上，前面也射了好多，他的腿徹底軟了沒法動彈。木村親著他的後背，用手指就已經這樣了……更猛烈的還是留到以後吧，他想。稻垣在他的懷中很快睡著了。

第二天是週日，稻垣被透過窗戶的陽光弄醒，卻發現自己和木村都沒穿著浴袍，而且自己被木村牢牢抱住，“再睡一下嘛……又不用早起。”難得撒嬌的語氣讓稻垣有點驚訝，他看向木村：“社長……我們這算什麼？”  
木村只是更用力地把他抱進懷裡強制他繼續睡。“你覺得是什麼就是什麼。”


	4. Chapter 4

或許這種事情真的不能太深究嗎？  
但是……果然很在意，為什麼他睡覺時候也抱了我呢，這樣手臂會被壓迫一整夜的吧，不難受嗎？  
“這樣也能分心？”木村舔弄著右邊的乳頭，用手玩弄著左邊的。正如所見，工作日又到了。  
“嗚……社長，你每次都這麼大勁，蹭到衣服難受。”稻垣顯得有些委屈，眼圈有點紅，身體被木村欺負得越來越敏感，可是也越來越習慣甚至喜歡木村的逗弄，這是他沒有想過的。  
木村好像當耳旁風，更加用力地吮吸右邊的乳頭，邊吸邊舔，好像這樣可以喝到稻垣的奶似的。“吾郎可愛嘛~”左邊的乳頭也沒被放過，結果兩邊乳頭都被吸得腫脹，木村滿意地用兩邊手逗弄揉捏著自己的“傑作”，又痛又爽的感覺讓稻垣難以忍耐地叫出來。  
木村只是解開了稻垣裡面的襯衣，而西裝外套還好好穿著。倘若有人這時候進來，一時沒看清楚他們的姿勢，還會以為社長和秘書在說外人不能聽到的重要的事。然而，實際上稻垣的胸膛、鎖骨處到處都是紅色的星星點點——從那天以後，像給自己的獵物做上屬於自己的標記般，木村經常親著親著就開始發狠的咬和吮吸，一直到顯出深紅色的吻痕才肯停止。  
被親出吻痕倒沒什麼，稻垣回家洗澡前看著鏡子。密密麻麻的深紅色的吻痕和自己白皙的皮膚形成鮮明對比，用手摸一下倒是沒有什麼特別的感覺，但是一想到這都是上司留給他的印記他突然感到害羞。木村倒是很體貼，不會對脖子這種被人看到的地方下手，也就是說這些只有我和他能看到……奇怪的想法一出現就收不住。  
木村的嘴唇厚實而性感，稻垣回憶著胸膛被那唇摩挲的感覺，竟然冒出如果和那張嘴接吻是怎樣的想法。  
木村的舌頭也很靈活，如果接吻的話自己大概是完全招架不住吧。確實，目前為止雖然做了很多，但是沒接過吻呢……不對，為什麼我開始想這種事情了。稻垣的雙頰又發燙起來了，他紅著臉打開淋浴頭，想快點結束這一天。

第二天也還是工作日。像往常一樣坐在社長的大腿上看資料，但是今天社長好像很忙的樣子，沒怎麼動他，而是一直在鍵盤上噼里啪啦。與社長面對的坐法使得他什麼也看不到，只能繼續完成自己的部分。類似的情況其實還是很常見的，畢竟社長並不是乾乾坐著就有錢拿的職位。只是平常還會偶爾捏一下他的屁股，說什麼“幸好吾郎在可以治愈我~”這種令人害羞的話。今天的木村完全是認真工作的狀態，一言不發的樣子極其嚴肅，等到下班時間稻垣才能感受到這個人放鬆了些。  
不知道自己在想什麼，稻垣鬼使神差地湊過去給木村的臉頰留下了一個濕濕的吻。木村很驚訝地看著稻垣，畢竟一直都是他在玩弄稻垣，但沒想過稻垣會主動對他做點什麼。  
被木村盯著，意味到自己做了什麼的稻垣臉頰又開始爬上紅色：“社長今天工作了一天，很辛苦了吧……都沒怎麼碰我，”他自己也沒意識到自己的話裡甚至帶有一些撒嬌的意味，“不知道該為社長做什麼，就想當然地這樣做了。”  
稻垣很緊張，即使木村對他做了許多過分的事情，他還是想自己是不是越界了。閉上眼睛逃避，卻聽到木村說：“吾郎，如果你不反抗的話，我就直接吻你的嘴了。”

就像稻垣想的那樣，木村一開始只是單純用自己的嘴碰了碰他的嘴，然後便稍顯粗暴地撬開進入他的口中，用自己的舌頭逗弄著他的。牙齒被舌頭掃過，又溫柔又強勢，安靜的社長室只剩下兩人唇舌相交的嘖嘖水聲。一直到兩人都喘不上氣，木村才停下來。

“社長以前跟多少個人接過吻呢？”  
“你被親完就想問這個？”  
“因為……我很享受。社長是很有經驗的那種類型吧。”  
“你是我親得最認真的一個。”然後稻垣又被吻住，他暫時無暇消化這句話了。

回過神來自己已經坐在木村的車上。“去我家嗎？想好了再回答我。”木村明亮的眼睛讓稻垣緊張，他躊躇了一會：“去吧……”  
路上兩人沉默了一路，似乎兩個人都心照不宣。直到木村在停車場停好車，對稻垣說下車了，稻垣才從發呆中回過神來。

晚飯是木村做的，稻垣本來想去幫忙但是木村說不用。這個男的連飯都做得這麼好吃，還有什麼是他不會的嗎……稻垣又開始陷入自己的世界中。木村夾了菜送到他嘴邊才驚訝地回到現實世界，“我早想這麼做了，上次在那家餐廳就想餵你吃東西……”木村只是淡淡地說著，仿佛自己所作所為很普通一般。  
稻垣紅著臉用嘴接過。好吃，誇獎卻是毫不吝嗇的，這讓木村心情愉快，他順著稻垣的捲毛撫摸了一下。

兩個人洗澡不是第一次了，雖然稻垣還是有些害羞，但是在木村問他“怎麼了？要我幫你脫？”之後還是搖搖頭，自己解開了襯衣的釦子，露出了滿是吻痕的胸膛。  
於是全身上下又被木村摸了個遍，標準結局。

兩個人洗完澡都很乾爽，稻垣被木村打橫抱起走進自己的房間，被放到床上，稻垣忐忑地看著木村。木村舔弄著稻垣的耳垂，手在他腹肌處畫圈圈。  
“我前面讓你想好再回答……是這個意思。”木村在稻垣耳邊吹氣，“你現在覺得如何？等下一旦開始我就不會停了。”  
稻垣臉上還是紅，但他點了點頭，示意木村可以繼續了。  
稻垣在木村的引導下翻了個身，木村從床頭櫃拿出一管潤滑液，倒了一些在手上，掰開稻垣的臀瓣，先伸了一指進去。  
即使不是第一次被開拓稻垣的小穴也太緊了，木村慢慢讓稻垣適應才一次次地加手指。木村已經很溫柔，但粗硬的手指還是讓稻垣發出難忍的悶哼聲。木村安慰的吻落在稻垣背上，手上的動作也放溫柔，努力想讓稻垣適應。  
“可能會有點痛，你叫出來吧，適應了就好多了。”木村見小穴已經能完整地吞下三根手指，再抽插了一會兒後便抽出來，換成自己的。  
突然的變化讓稻垣的呻吟也開始如洪水決堤般洩出，腰被木村抱緊，木村尺寸過長的性器一下就頂到了前列腺，讓稻垣渾身顫抖。汗水浸濕了他的頭髮從額頭落下，喘氣聲呻吟聲混雜在一起，聽起來淫蕩極了。  
木村一邊抽插一邊握住稻垣的性器，“吾郎叫得真的很色，這裡也硬了呢，果然很喜歡吶。”說罷便抽插得更快，被連續頂到前列腺讓稻垣顫抖得說不出話回應不了木村的撩撥，只覺得有什麼要來了。  
不知過了多久，稻垣射了出來，木村再抽插幾下也射在了稻垣身體裡，緩緩抽出逐漸疲軟的陰莖帶出了一部分精液。“我帶你去清洗。”再次被木村打橫抱起進了浴室。  
明天會被木村叫醒的吧……被如此折騰，他很快閉上眼睛睡著了。


	5. Chapter 5

從那以後就做得更多，工作不多的時候兩個人甚至直接在辦公室做。一開始稻垣還想這不好吧畢竟是工作的地方，木村可不管這麼多，他喜歡看稻垣的後穴把他的性器全部吃進去的可愛模樣。  
稻垣覺得社長真是太不講道理了，哪有一邊操他一邊讓他辦公的社長？光是被插著就很難集中精力，木村還會在他看得正認真時頂一下他。“社長……！”稻垣憤怒的樣子看起來像隻炸毛的貓，毫無威懾力，木村笑得曖昧，捏了捏他的屁股又讓他一激靈。  
諸如此類的事情太多。  
他們在辦公室接吻了無數次，稻垣烏黑的眼眸總是對上木村眼裡的棕色，然後兩個人默契地閉眼，享受接下來的唇舌交纏。

稻垣剛進公司的時候還是春天，現在快到聖誕節了。街上到處掛了燈，整個城市洋溢著節日的歡樂氣氛。木村特意安排了幾天假期，帶著稻垣去國外旅行。稻垣則在想要送木村什麼才好，平日裡的工作和身體都太受照顧了。  
在酒店放了行李的兩個人一身輕鬆地出了門，很冷，兩個人都包裹得嚴嚴實實的，木村覺得把臉藏進圍巾裡的稻垣甚是可愛，忍不住親了一下他的額頭，惹得稻垣鼓了一下臉頰。  
“可是你真的好可愛，我忍不住了嘛。”  
說著話朦朧的霧氣從木村嘴裡散出，啊啊，這便是冬日的浪漫吧，稻垣想。  
兩個人自然地手挽著手，像普通的情侶那樣。真奇妙，稻垣想，換作一年多前，自己絕不會想到如今會和工作的公司的社長在一起了吧，而且過程還，嗯……他邊走邊發呆，想著自己和木村一直以來做的事情，原本露在外面的臉冰冰的又因此熱起來。  
“別發呆啦。”不知什麼時候兩人已經走到地鐵站，轟隆隆的地鐵聲響起。上升氣流吹亂了稻垣的頭髮，他趕忙用手整理，木村看到他這樣咧嘴笑了，自己只是抖抖頭髮，他沒稻垣這麼細緻。  
坐地鐵到了繁華的市中心，木村牽著稻垣的手下了車，引來周圍的羨慕目光。“早知道我就橫著抱你出來了，”木村打趣道，“反正你這麼輕。”  
“哈？別開玩笑了啦，社長。”即使在一起了稻垣還是沒習慣改口，畢竟平常在公司其他人面前還是要喊木村作社長。然後頭被揉了，“叫我名字嘛，我想聽吾郎叫我名字，我第一天見面就開始叫你‘吾郎’了哦？”撒嬌的意味很明顯。

坐電梯來到地上，寒冷的空氣再度提醒他們現在的季節是冬季。可是因為聖誕節的緣故，街上仍是人頭攢動，節日彩燈到處都是，街上的廣播還放著聖誕歌，兩人感到被節日氣氛籠罩，心情也明亮了幾分。  
木村拉著稻垣找到最大的那棵聖誕樹，上面掛滿了裝飾品，木村轉過身面向稻垣。  
“...拓哉，”稻垣望著他，把遮住口鼻的圍巾往下拉了些露出全臉，“聖誕節快樂。”  
兩人臉離得極近，好像下一秒就要親上。木村壞心眼地伸出舌頭舔了舔稻垣的嘴，“吾郎，聖誕節快樂。”  
稻垣瞪了木村一眼，但很快湊到木村耳邊，“拓哉，不知道什麼時候我開始不想拒絕你，想要更多……”溫熱的氣息溫暖了被寒風吹凍的耳朵，“我後來得出了結論，我還是喜歡上你了。”  
“我一開始不確定，你的方式太奇怪了。但是，我還是……”  
然後稻垣被木村緊緊地抱進懷裡了。

回國之後的工作又是日復一日地辦公。

有時候有人匆匆路過社長室會聽到裡面發出的奇怪聲音，想著自己是不是聽錯了然後匆匆離去。直到木村社長說自己要和秘書稻垣結婚了，職員們這才明白自己搞到真的了。

END


End file.
